


How did fluff touching turn into an angsty bedtime story?

by Blasmic_god_of_Blasphemy2020



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Also I like it better than zero, Angst, Because of Reasons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I might add more tags later, Infinite is called Finn, Infinite is rude, M/M, Multi, Other, Shadow is rude, Shadow is sleep-deprived, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sonic Forces, Wolf and lamb, Work In Progress, angsty bedtime story, bedtime story, kindred league of legends, league of legends mentioned, mentioned knuckles the echidna, not really romantic to say, stop touching the floof, they will get there soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasmic_god_of_Blasphemy2020/pseuds/Blasmic_god_of_Blasphemy2020
Summary: Finn aka Infinite is getting tired of everyone touching his fur and needs a break and lucky enough for him, Silver might have a slightly better alternative- getting Shadow to sleep. Who knows how this will play out in the end, hopefully without a vengeful jackal beating Shadow unconscious over the head.
Relationships: Infinite/Shadow the Hedgehog, shadow the hedgehog/Infinite the jackal
Kudos: 16





	How did fluff touching turn into an angsty bedtime story?

**Author's Note:**

> This a work in progress series of one-shots and why not post some Infinadow, I don't see a lot of it and I might as well contribute to add to it. This a first-time thing and I hope it isn't too sloppy. CRITIC IS HELPFUL, NOT BAD! Tell me what I can improve on, don't try to be intentionally rude though. I hope all enjoy this small story and hopefully, I will stay motivated enough to continue and who knows, I might just write out a full-on story about Infinadow.
> 
> I am going to stop talking now and just let read. Have a good day.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TERMITE!" Finn barked as he shoved Sonic off him for the 6th time of the day as the hedgehog groped his tail, the hedgehog merely chuckled before quickly running away from fuming jackal's claws. Finn examined his tail and grimaced; it was messy now. He grabbed his folding brush from his brown utility belt and began brushing it back into style. It was frustrating how many times he got groped, pet, or held in a day and all started with one damn rookie named Gadget. Apparently, during a mission together to hunt down rogue robots, they had camped and Gadget had snuggled himself into Finn's tail while he was asleep and fell asleep on him. Needless to say, as soon as the mission was over, Gadget told his friends of how fluffy Finn was and then they spread it around to everyone else like a virus.

Of course Sonic was the first to see if this rumor was true and was thrashed aggressively by said fluffy tail, Sonic concluded the tail was indeed the fluffiest thing, even more fluffy than Silver's chest fur. That of course made Silver curious and then the silver hedgehog 'accidentally' landed face-first into Finn. Finn heard Silver however and turned around at the last moment to only catch Silver before he fell onto the floor, Silver face first in chest fluff. It became really awkward as Silver commented on how soft and velvety his chest was and that made Finn irritated enough to boldly drop Silver onto the ground before stomping off. After that incident on the same day, Cream pestered him about braiding his hair and he honestly wished he never gave in to her begging because as soon as she began brushing he whined happily and his tail wagged and there were 5 people in the room to witness.

It was constant torture now, random rookies would brush their hands through his tail as he walked by, Sonic or Knuckles would pet his head and say good job to him while he was doing his job, and only a good few (Sonic and Gadget) were actually bold enough to grope his chest fur. Finn found himself having to snap or frighten mobians a little to get them off his back, there were a few he had to actually roughen up (not once regretting getting in trouble) to get it through their skulls. Of course, this can only stop so many as there are still others who still did not get the message, mainly Sonic and Gadget. Finn sighed and closed the folding brush and put it back in his belt and headed out of the office, needing to work on something else. "Hey, Finn!" Silver hollered, flying right next to him. Finn side-glanced him and hummed, twitching his ears. "Finn, I was wondering if you can head to the break room and watch Shadow for us please; he hasn't slept for days on end now."

Finn did a 180 turn to stare Silver dead in the eyes, his unspeakable rage flaring within him. Silver swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and sweated nervously, this reaction was expected since Shadow and Finn did not have a good history with each other. They were fortunate enough to be able to revive the jackal squad with the help of the chaos emeralds but sad to say they had no memory of each other and their squad, Finn took the hard duty of taking them back to their communities with a heavy heart. Finn's eye twitched and his tail thrashed side to side in a not so kind manner, Silver thought quickly and grinned. "I'll keep Sonic and Gadget from constantly harassing you best I can." That made Finn perk up, eyes widening and tail wagging in a somewhat happy manner, he pondered for a moment before sighing and headed to the break room. "Fine, do that and I'll get that damn edge cliff to sleep." He ignored Silver's cheer of joy and went on his way to the room.

Finn entered and was greeted by a very tired Shadow, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Hey short stack, what are you doing?" Shadow immediately whipped around, eyes glowing a bit but it stopped as soon as he realized it was the jackal. "Finn, don't you have work to do?" "Oh, I did," Finn nodded as he watched Shadow pour NyQuil in the coffee. "But I was given the task to make sure you get your sleep." Shadow hmphed at Finn and stirred his drink, "I can take of myself, I don't need sleep." Shadow was about to down his coffee but Finn took the cup from him and poured it down the sink that was right next to the coffee pot. Shadow grunted and glared at him. "Yeah, I call that bullshit, I don't think a normal person would pour NyQuil in their coffee." Shadow looked down and his ears flattened when he indeed realized he poured NyQuil into the coffee and sighed. "Fine, maybe I have overworked myself a little, but I can still keep going. I am better than this, I can blah blah-" Finn flattened his ears as Shadow began monologuing for a bit, 'He's delusional, he's ranting about the stupidest things.' Finn thought, scooping a surprised Shadow up and threw him onto the couch.

Shadow hissed and glared, "Oh shut up already about being the ultimate life form, blah this and blah that, you still need sleep." Finn snapped, sitting on the couch and immediately placing his tail on Shadow, pushing him down into the couch. Shadow struggled to get the limb off but found he couldn't, either the tail possessed some super strength or he was really that tired. "Get this flea-ridden thing off me, I am fine." "Hey! Don't you call my tail flea-ridden! And if you really were fine, you would be more than capable of handling this." Finn retorted, teeth bared at Shadow and surprisingly, this got Shadow to shut up. Finn smirked in victory and relaxed slightly, he had applied too much pressure in keeping Shadow down on the couch. They sat there for a while, neither saying anything or looking at each other, Shadow flicked his ears and decided to entertain himself by looking through Finn's tail fur. "What are you doing?" Finn sighed in annoyance, Shadow merely shrugging. "Looking for fleas."

This earned Shadow a mouthful of tail fur as he was slapped by it, Finn hissing something but not loud enough for Shadow to hear. They continued to sit there and time was ticking. Finn glanced at Shadow and saw he wasn't even trying to sleep, Finn sighed once more and looked at him. "I'm telling you a bedtime story." The hedgehog turned his gaze to Finn and rose a brow. "Really? A bedtime story?" "Yeah, a bedtime story since you obviously won't sleep." Shadow hummed, "Surprised you can even read." Finn glared at Shadow but refrained from thrashing him there and then and instead began a story. "A very long time ago, there was a very lonely man." "You gotta be kidding me, I-" Finn hushed Shadow with a slap of the tail and continued. "This man was an outcast to his society because he didn't have one or two but thousands of hands." Shadow snorted and thought about how offended Tails would be.

"He was so lonely for the longest time, no one to welcome him at their doors or shops. He wondered why people were so bent on keeping him away." Finn slightly smiled and continued. "So he split himself in two, down the middle." Shadow's ears perked up and looked at Finn, confused but also, intrigued. "He split himself in two so he will always have a friend. From this split came a wolf and a sheep." Shadow had to give Finn credit, he knew how to draw attention in. Shadow pulled his legs up on the couch and listened, softly balling Finn's tail fur in his hands. "The lamb looked like ashes on snow, wool cold to the touch and yet comforting. The wolf was as dark as the night, purple eyes and maw filled with dark laughter." Finn began to make motions with his hands to emphasize the story, making shadow puppets and subconsciously wrapping his tail around Shadow, pulling him closer as he got deeper into the story.

"The two of them always stuck with one another, always in company with the other. Wherever lamb went-wolf was sure to follow. And wherever wolf went-lamb was sure to follow. Never one without the other." Shadow tilted his head back a bit, hand covering his mouth as he yawned. "People were frightened of them and tried to run but found that when they ran, they would meet them sooner." Shadow felt his eyes droop but he forced them open, curious to listen. "Some went peacefully, feeling accomplished with what they left behind, others were chased down by wolf and brought down." Shadow shivered slightly, wondering how fast this wolf was. "They know our names, we can never hide, to hide is to give up on life." Shadow suddenly felt a wave of melancholy wash over him, was that so? "A sad truth we will always know, embracing life means accepting death, something we cannot run or hide from. How one dies shows how one lived."

'So this is a story about death.' Shadow finally pieced together, wondering why this story was so sorrowful and yet, so peaceful. Shadow began to wonder why Finn was telling him this story, was it a threat? Or a warning about something else? The more Shadow pondered, the more his eyes began to close. "Go easily now, it is your time to rest. A fine life reaches its conclusion and meets us." Finn paused a moment, eyes watering and lips trembling. Shadow felt a single tear roll down his cheek from his drooping eyes. "It is time to rest, time for this story to end at last." Finn hummed a soft song, forgetting where he was completely, feeling as though he was with his pack again, trying to put them to bed early so they could wake up early dawn. Finn smiled and opened his eyes, narrowing them and smile falling when he remembered he wasn't with them anymore.

Finn looked down at Shadow and found he had fallen asleep snuggled in his tail, chest barely moving. Finn said nothing and did nothing and instead took his phone out of his belt and began typing away. Finn didn't know how much time had passed until a certain blue hedgehog nearly burst through the door, laughing loudly. "I FOUND YOU F-" The sound of metal being cocked and clicked was heard along with Shadow's growl of annoyance. Finn sat frozen, unsure of what to do or where did Shadow pull the gun from. Sonic was still smiling but now was laughing nervously, backing away slowly. "Oh, hey Shads, I didn't realize you were..." Sonic finally got a good look at what Shadow was sleeping on and slightly grinned, just saying nevermind and waltzing out the door. Shadow hummed and put the gun down, closing his eyes again and falling asleep.

Finn sat silent and stiff for a moment before going back to typing on his phone, just feeling grateful he wouldn't have to deal with Sonic or Gadget for the rest of the day most likely.

BONUS!  
Gadget had waited for Finn to fall asleep before sneaking into the room, going to the other side of the jackal, and snuggling himself in his chest fur, falling asleep instantaneously. Soon enough, everyone was either on the couch or sleeping on the floor as they got themselves comfy. Shadow smiling softly, aware of what was going on. 'Seems like a lot of people like you after all Finn.' 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this story was great and again, the critic is helpful and will improve my writing. Keep your eyes open for more in the future Infinadow.


End file.
